Fred&George Stories
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: I participated on the Twincestabration 2010. A few drabbles about the twins were written every week during April to celebrate their birthday. Each chapter a diferent story, rating and probably other characters. Canon and not canon compliant --Not Betaed--
1. Birthday morning: Fred&George

**Title:** Birthday morning  
**Pairing:** Fred Weasley/George Weasley  
**Rating:** PG (for suggestiveness)  
**Prompt:** birthday  
**Word count:** 442  
**Beta:** Not betaed, and I'm tired. It's late; so be warned of the many mistakes that may be in this drabble  
**Warnings:** Incest. Angst.  
**Summary:** The twins' birthday morning in 1998.  
**A/N:** Originally written for the Twinestabration 2010 on **hp_cestfest** . I can't beleive this is actually my first Fred/George story. *gasp* I have another one to finish (longer) but writer's block doesn't let me finish it. This week passed by so quickly. I couldn't contribute to Team Fred as much as I wanted to.

* * *

**Birthday morning**

Sunlight sneaked through the window curtains, quickly waking Fred. He winced as the bright light blinded him for a second. Turning his head, he saw George sleeping soundly at his side.

"Hey, wake up," he whispered as one hand started caressing George's cheek. "Happy birthday." He kissed him softly on the lips.

"Mmmm...'ppy 'rday," George murmured not opening his eyes.

"What was that? Sorry, I can't speak troll," Fred teased. George just got closer to him and reached out to grab his twin's hand.

"Ha ha...Whatcha doin' up?" He whispered as he opened his eyes.

"Let's wake up early. We'll celebrate all day long," Fred proposed eagerly.

"_This _early? Let's sleep until noon. We have all the day to celebrate...You worn me up last night!" George complained moaning as he buried his head on Fred's chest, making him laugh and encircle his arms around him.

"That was nothing. I have a little something planned out for tonight that will make you want to sleep for a week!" He kissed George's head before continuing. "But seriously, I want to enjoy today. Take advantage of what may be..."

George picked on the sour taste his last sentence brought to the atmosphere. Separating his head from Fred's chest, he looked into his brown eyes and asked, "What? May be what?"

Fred took a deep breath and lowered his gaze as he answered, not able to look into George's eyes. "Our last birthday together," he whispered.

George stared at him for a few seconds before his finger pushed his chin upwards, making Fred look him in the eyes. "No," he said firmly. "Don't. I'm serious. This is not...This won't be our last birthday together. We're just twenty. We have a hundred more birthdays ahead of us. I don't want to hear it."

"George, come on. Let's be honest. We both know this is probably--"

"No. _No_. No!" George shook his head furiously as tears gathered in his eyes.

"We are in a war, George. A war! One of us may not come out of this alive. We may die tomorrow--"

"Alright, alright! I know!" He sat on the bed breathing heavily. "I know, 'kay? That doesn't mean we have to think or talk about it."

Fred sat by his side and started kissing his shoulder as he threw his arms around George's waist. "Okay, I won't say anything else. I promise."

George turned and hugged him tightly. "If...what you said...happens...I--I just hope it's me," he whispered against Fred's neck.

Fred smiled sympathetically. Placing both hands on each side of George's face, they kissed. "And I just hope it's not you," he said with a smile.


	2. Summertime: Fred&George&Charlie

**Title:** Summertime  
**Pairing: **Fred Weasley/Bill Weasley/George Weasley and all combinations  
**Rating: **R  
**Prompt:** What did you do to your brother this time?  
**Beta:** Not betaed. Again, sorry for my sucky English.  
**Word count:** 773  
**Warnings: **Incest (duh!). Slash. Infidelity. Threesome. Mentions of other things that will just spoil everything. Lame title.  
**Summary:** The detective becomes part of the crime. Yes, this is a "metaphore" or whatever.  
**A/N:** Originally written for the Twincestabration 2010 on **hp_cestfest** .

* * *

**Summertime**

Fred felt, more than saw, Bill sitting next to him on the grass. His eyes never leaving his twin swimming in the lake as he asked with a wide smile: "Lost your bird?"

Bill hit him softly on the head. More messing his hair than actually hitting him. "_Fleur_ joined Mum and Ginny for some shopping in the village. They are buying some ingredients for tonight's dinner."

"Ha! I'm sure Ginny's _thrilled_!" Fred snickered at his ironic comment.

"Yeah, well...at least Mum--" Bill stopped mid-sentence, taking Fred's attention off his twin. "This was not what I came here to talk about."

"Good. Less need to pretend I'm actually interested in the chick's drama," Fred said rolling his eyes before turning his attention back to George.

The combination of the sun and the water made his skin all shinny and enticing. Clearly, Fred was the one being "enticed". Bill observed the look on Fred's face for a few minutes.

He took a deep breath. "What did you do to your brother this time?"

"What?" Fred turned his head to look at Bill. His expression showed nothing but confusion.

"Last night. I heard you." Bill answered simply. Now _he_ was the one observing George, while Fred looked at him gobsmacked. "I've heard you more than once during the summer."

"You...you--"

"Don't worry. I don't think Mum has. Or anyone else for that matter." Bill laid down on the grass looking at the tree branches and leaves move softly with the summer breeze.

"H--how?"

Bill chuckled. "First let me tell you that I've never seen any of you as inarticulate as you are now. I feel special. And kind of powerful...It's a pleasure to see your witty arse all speechless and confused," he snickered. "Anyway, the second night Fleur and I got here." He turned to his side to look at Fred. Bill smiled at him as he saw his younger brother gaping like a fish out of the water. "I entered your room without knocking. Yes, I know; big mistake. But last time I was home with you two, you were too young to even think of wanking."

"S--so...you...you saw us?" Fred laid on his side facing Bill too. As soon as he found a comfortable position, Bill stretched his hand and pushed Fred's hair back.

"I did. I'd never seen something so beautiful in my life. And I'm dating a part Veela!" he chuckled. "He was sucking you off. I couldn't help but stay there. I needed to see you coming in his mouth. Your lips were slightly parted and your fingers pulled at George's hair. I still can't take out of my mind the way you gasped whenever George moaned around your cock. I still imagine how those vibrations might have felt around your throbbing cock and it makes mine twitch in--"

Bill was interrupted by Fred's lips on his. His eager body pressed against his older brother's as a moan escaped from both of them.

"That's unfair," Fred gasped against Bill's lips. Their foreheads were pressed together.

"What?"

"If you've been spying on us...you must know perfectly well that dirty talk is...my weakness," he whispered, caressing Bill's long hair after untying his ponytail.

Bill chuckled softly. "Probably," he teased with a half smile as he moved forward to capture Fred's lips with his once more.

"Oi!" George's voice interrupted their intense snogging.

Fred snickered while sitting once more. "Don't get jealous, Georgie. You know you'll always be my favourite," Fred said with a wink.

Bill got suddenly nervous. How would he react? He had just been snogging his brother -no, boyfriend --no...well, whatever George and Fred were. Only when George smiled at him, could he breathe again.

"So, this means we'll have another Weasley in bed tonight?" George said laughing softly as he laid on his belly between Fred and Bill.

"Only if he agrees," Fred said looking hopefully at Bill.

"Expect me as soon as Fleur falls asleep," he agreed instantly.

George moved his head and started kissing his jaw as he whispered, "Maybe you could bring her too."

Bill moaned at George's ministrations and at the mental image of his girlfriend in bed with the three of them.

Fred's laugh soon took him out of his reverie. "Seeing as you've been spying in on us, it may not be a surprise to you if I told you George is the eager one, right?"

"Shut up and touch his cock until his swimsuit fills with his come," Bill whispered in a firm voice.

"You learn fast," Fred moaned, already stretching his hand around George's waist.


	3. She knew: Fred&George, Ginny

**Title:** She knew  
**Author: ** **bendleshnitz1**  
**Team:** Fred  
**Pairing(s):** Ginny & George. Implied Fred/George  
**Prompt(s):** Ginny  
**Rating:** G  
**Wordcount:** 414  
**Summary:** Ginny is more observant than he thought.  
**Warnings:** Canon compliant (sorry, Fred!). Mentions of twincest. Flangst.  
**Notes:** Originally written for the Twincestabration 2010 on hp_cestfest.

* * *

**She knew**

"Hey...I brought you a sandwich."

"I'm not hungry," George mumbled not even looking up at her.

"Yes, you are. You haven't eaten anything in two days," Ginny said kneeling at his side. "You just don't know yet."

"Go away, Ginny."

"Not until you eat the sandwich." He didn't answered. Ginny unwrapped the sandwich in her hand and cut a little piece with her fingers. Sighing, she pushed the piece of bread and meat to George's lips. "Come on. It's enough pathetic that I have to feed you like a baby; are you going to make me do the train too? Because I will if that makes you eat," she threatened with a small smile on her lips.

When he didn't move, her hand started moving the piece of sandwich in her fingers in front of his face. "Choo choo, Hogwarts Express is arriving Platform 9 3/4. Choo choo!" Ginny said laughing softly.

George, however, just kept staring at Fred's tombstone. His eyes fixated on the name. "Okay, you're right. This is stupid. But please, would you eat something? For me?" Ginny sat close to him,throwing an arm around his shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone, Gin. _Please_," George whispered. His voice breaking.

Ginny sighed deeply, staring at Fred's grave too. "You miss him, don't you?" George didn't answer. "Of course you do... You loved him, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. He's my brother," George said turning his head to look her in the eyes for the first time.

"I know. He was my brother, too. But I meant...you loved him more than that, didn't you?" Their brown eyes, almost the same shade, locked.

After a moment of silence, George whispered, "He was my twin."

Ginny chuckled. The small laugh not reaching her eyes. "He was. But you _really_ loved him. Not just as your twin brother...or friend," she clarified. She looked at him seriously, saying more with her eyes than with actual words.

George was shocked as he realized what his little sister meant. "You...you knew...about..."

She smiled as she nodded slowly. "I'm really sorry, George," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. She stood up, wiping the remaining grass on her bum with her hands. "Eat. Or I'll send Ron next. And I warn you: he's been talking about Hermione non-stop." Ginny turned to look at him pointedly, laughing loudly when she saw George quickly biting on thesandwich she left.


	4. Kinky Sweet: Fred&George, Ron

**Title:** Kinky sweet  
**Team:** Fred  
**Pairing(s):** Fred/George, Ron  
**Prompt(s):** gooey  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Wordcount/Medium:** 240  
**Summary (If Applicable):** Just the twins enjoying another afternoon of buggering Ron.  
**Warnings:** Incest. Slash. Very light BDSM (blindfolding)  
**Notes:** Not betaed. Sorry for the mistakes.

* * *

**Kinky Sweet**

"Okay, you just stay there," George instructed to a blind-folded Fred.

George whispered an Accio charm and the bottle of caramel came floating through the door, which magically closed after it. Smirking at Fred's clear anxious expression as he laid over his bed in all his glory with just a red scarf over his eyes, he started pouring the caramel over his chest, stomach and cock.

"It's cold," Fred complained softly as his hips bucked up in the air.

"No, it's not. Stop being such a whinny little girl," George huffed teasingly.

"What is it? It's all....gooey"

George laughed. He just leaned forward and licked some caramel from his twin's belly button, before going up his body and thrusting his tongue inside Fred's eager mouth. A battle of moans and groans echoed around their childhood room as they kissed deeply.

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted them. Ron's voice came through the hallway, "Ummm...guys? I was just...wondering...erm...could you...could you put a silencing charm?"

Fred and George could just imagine Ron's expression and snickered at the mental image of his face and ears wearing a deep shade of red.

"Sorry, Ron!" George yelled at the closed door as he waved his wand casting the Silencing Charm.

"Brilliant. Perfect way to scar him for life," Fred congratulated his brother happily.

"Thanks. I thought you might like it," George smiled before starting to lick the rest of the caramel over Fred's body.


	5. New Found Freckles: Fred&George

**Title:** New found freckles  
**Team: **Fred  
**Pairing:** Fred/George  
**Prompt:** thorough investigation  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word count: **297  
**Warnings: **Nudity. Implied incest. Slash.  
**Summary: **George finds something different in his body.**  
****A/N:** Not betaed! Sorry but I'll spam you. I want to make Team Fred win!

* * *

**New found freckles**

George came running out of the shower starkers. Luckily all the other Gryffindor players had gone back to the Common Room to celebrate their victory a few minutes ago.

"Fred! Fred!"

"What? What happened?" Fred turned around with his wand already in hand.

"Look at _this_!" George said alarmingly as he turned around exposing his arse to his twin.

Fred let out a breath of relief. "Jeez mate, I thought there was a bloody Death Eater in the shower!" George didn't say anything. He just kept pointing at his right cheek with an angst expression. "Okay, lemme see," Fred said getting closer to George.

Getting on his knees and finding his face mere inches away from his brother's bum, he saw nothing abnormal. "See?" George asked hastily still pointing frantically.

"Actually...no. What should I be seeing?" Fred asked in confusion.

"This!" He pointed again. "This patch of freckles!" Fred kept looking at him dumbfounded. "You don't have them! Your right cheek doesn't have this patch of freckles. I know it! I think they are new. Do you think....do you think you have them too? Maybe they just appeared after the match," George suggested nervously, trying to find and explanation at this new difference between their -almost- identical bodies.

Fred chuckled as he stared at his twin's face. Smiling sweetly he got up and started taking off the rest of his Quidditch uniform. "I don't know," he said in faked innocence. "This needs a thorough investigation, George." He started walking backwards to the still running shower as he threw his pants to a far corner of the lockers room. With a wink and extending his hand, he asked, "Care to join me?"

Breaking into a broad smile, George cheered "Hell yeah!", already running to his brother's awaiting arms.


	6. Getting his tattoo: Fred&George, OC

**Title:** Getting his tattoo  
**Pairing:** Fred/George, OC  
**Team:** Fred  
**Prompt:** tattoo  
**Rating:** G  
**Word count:** 429  
**Warnings:** Implied Incest. Slash. Random as hell. And fluffy, I guess.  
**Summary:** George wants to get a permanent tattoo in Fred's honour.  
**A/N:** Not betaed! This has very little incest but...oh well! *shrugs*

* * *

**Getting his tattoo**

George entered the muggle shop with a wary expression. Charlie has highly recommended the place to him, but the thought of muggle needles inserting ink in his body sounded a lot more painful than a simple wand trick. But magic tattoos faded with time; and George wanted this in his body forever. He was already looking at some photos on a wall next to the door when a cheerful girl came to him from behind the counter. Her electric pink hair and her black lipstick made George gasp a bit in horror.

"Hey, big boy. Looking for something in particular?" she asked lifting the sleeves of her sweater, exposing her tattooed arms.

"Ermm...yeah--no. I mean. I already have in mind what I want. I was just...looking," George mumbled nervously.

"Okay, what is it that you want?" she smiled encouragingly at him.

"This," he extended a sketch Charlie has made for him of Fred's face.

The girl started laughing historically. "You want to tattoo your own face in your body?"

George blushed hard. He knew this was a bad idea. "It's not my face. It's my...my twin's. He died two years ago."

She sobered up quickly, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. "Oh, I'm really sorry. Please, forgive me. You see, working in a place like this my subtlety skills have gone to the trash."

George nodded mutely, still embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Okay, let's get you settled. Where do you want it?"

"Do I get to choose the place?" George asked in surprise. Magical tattoos appeared in random parts of your body. The few years that they lasted, the tattoo faded and surprised you showing up in a different part of yourself.

The girl quirked an eyebrow at him. Silence took them over for a few seconds before she broke out laughing again. "Gotcha. That's a good one. You're funny, weird boy. I like you. C'mon. Let's go to the back room." She placed her hand behind his back and pushed him past the counter. "Now, sit there and tell me where you want it."

George blushed again as he muttered. "My chest."

"Okay, take off your shirt."

He did and sat on the reclined chair. His blood rushed through his veins as he felt his heart racing fast. _This if for Fred, get a grip_! "Can...Ermm...Miss?"

"Call me Trish," she said with a smile sitting on a smaller chair by his side.

"Okay. Trish, can you add a few words below the drawing?"

"Sure thing. What do you want to add?"

"Partner in crime and love."


	7. Hermione's fantasy: Fred&George&Hermione

**Title:** Hermione's fantasy  
**Author:** **bendleshnitz1**  
**Team:** Fred  
**Pairing: **Fred/George/Hermione, Fred/George  
**Prompt:** Remember that time we...  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word count:** 326  
**Warnings**: Threesome. Slash. Incest.  
**Summary: **The twins considered Hermione's condition.**  
****A/N: **Not betaed! Okay, I finished spamming you guys. For this week, at least. Sorry and go Team Fred!!

* * *

**Hermione's fantasy**

"Hermione," the twins called in a tone that made Hermione shiver in alert.

"Nothing good comes out when you two call my name in that tone," she said sternly.

Fred and George appeared at either side of her, "Remember that time we asked you to strip dance for us and you refused?"

"Vividly." She kept reading her book, ignoring as their hands starting caressing her shoulders and back.

"You told us you would reconsider it..." Fred started saying.

"...if we considered your condition." George finished.

That was enough to take her attention completely out of her Potions book. "And did you?" she asked eagerly.

"No, we just wanted to remind you the anecdote," Fred said sarcastically.

"Of course we did, Hermione," George answered softly. Always more patient and tender than his twin, he pushed a wild lock of hair behind her ear. The touch lingered against her cheek making her sigh softly.

"Oh, okay," she didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, they leaned forward. Fred and George's face were right in front of hers, only a mere inch apart. Hermione bit her lip hard as they kissed slowly but deeply. She heard their soft grunts as well as the clicking of clumsy clashing teeth. Her heart started racing as she confirm her imagination didn't give them enough credit. She has never seen something as beautiful and hot as this. But all too soon, the broke apart and turned to her.

"Are you just..."

"...going to stare..."

"...and drool all over..."

"...your book?"

Hermione huffed in irritation. "You know I hate when you finish each other's sentences." However, her anger lasted less than a second as she threw the book to the floor and pushed their heads together in a heated kiss. Their three mouths and tongues mixing, making her lose track of who was who. But she didn't care. She was living a dream -- no, a _fantasy_. She might as well enjoy it, right?


	8. Mind and Body: Fred&George

**Title:** Mind vs Body  
**Team:** Fred  
**Pairing(s):** Fred/George  
**Prompt(s):** "It was a game, fitting bone on bone. I thought difference was rated to be the largest part of sexual attraction, but there are so many things about us that are the same. Bone of my bone. Flesh of my flesh. To remember you it's my own body I touch. Thus she was, here and here. The physical memory blunders through the doors the mind has tried to seal. A skeleton key to Bluebeard's chamber. The bloody key that unlocks pain. Wisdom says forget, the body howls. The bolts of your collarbone undo me. Thus she was, here and here." -- from _Written on the Body_ by Jeannette Winterson  
**Rating:** G  
**Word count:** 270  
**Summary (If Applicable):** Which is the right thing to do when body and mind disagree?  
**Warnings:** Incestuous thoughts. Slash. Fluffy.  
**Notes:** Not Betaed and horrible thing I wrote on the bus in a rush to make Team Fred win some points this week.

* * *

**Mind and Body**

Which is the right thing to do when body and mind disagree? Which is the right thing to do when one speaks louder than the other? And let's not even start talking about the heart. My mum always told me to follow my heart. I agree. But what happens when the heart is in favour with both my mind and body, even though they want opposite things?

Lots of questions, huh? Yeah, I think so to. This is my dilemma: I love my twin Fred. See, this is what heart feels and body and minds agree. All of them love him. My whole being loves him. The problem is, my mind says to love him as my twin, my brother, my friend, my other half. But my body wants to love him as so much more than that.

I've been dealing with this for too long. Each day is harder than the yesterday is leaves behind. However, lately, I've noticed my body speaks louder than my mind. "It's sick, he's your brother" is muffled by the way his body moves in the everyday life, melting mine; starting my battle to physically restrain myself from having my way with him right then and there.

Then, the day I feared the most came. I couldn't help it but blurt my thoughts as his bones marked his smooth, freckled skin whenever he bent over to finish making the bed.

"The bolts of your collarbone undo me," I said without thinking.

I knew there was no turning back. It was a lost battle. It has been from the start, I just didn't know it.


	9. The Proposal: Fred&George&Ron

**Title:** The Proposal  
**Team:** Fred  
**Pairing(s):** Fred/George/Ron  
**Prompt(s):** my last Galleon  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word count:** 134  
**Summary (If Applicable):** Do you think he'll agree?  
**Warnings:** Slash. Incest. Threesome. Wanking  
**Notes:** Not Betaed. Crap. Save yourself and don't read anything that I post tonight.

* * *

**The Proposal**

"Do you think he'll agree? George asked nervously.

Fred laughed. "I'll bet my last Galleon he's been wanting to ask us since he walked in on us doing it in the shower."

George half-smiled at the memory. "Yeah, that moan that escaped his lips was so...ugh. Let's do it."

The twins entered Ron's bedroom without knocking. The image of his hand stroking himself with his head thrown back and his eyes closed was the little push George was needing.

"Ron, we want to propose something to you," George said eagerly, ignoring Ron's cursing as he tried to cover himself.

"But you seem to be a bit ahead of us," Fred pointed. "Let us catch up," he said before turning to kiss George.

Ron's moan was the only confirmation they heard. And it was enough.


	10. New Discovery: George&Luna&Fred

**Title:** New discovery  
**Team:** Fred  
**Pairing(s):** George/Luna/Fred  
**Prompt(s):** _I've never seen one like that before..._  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word count:** 99  
**Summary (If Applicable):** This why I love his characters  
**Warnings:** None  
**Notes:** Not betaed. Okay, I'll admit this one made me chuckle on the bus. Grumpy old lady stared at me when I did though ¬¬

* * *

**New Discovery**

Luna stared at it, marveled. She licked her lips every now and then trying to resist her urge to taste it. She was a curious Ravenclaw. It was part of her character to experiment and try how it tasted, how it felt...

She looked up at George. Her wide blue eyes filled with questions, interest and amazement. "I've never seen one like that before," she whispered reaching out with her hand to stroke the cock that twitched eagerly in anticipation.

"Well, prepare yourself, Luna, 'cause you're about to see two," Fred said with a smile as he unzipped his trousers.

* * *

REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!


	11. Thank you Quidditch: Fred&George

**Title:** Thank you Quidditch  
**Team:** Fred  
**Pairing(s):** Fred/George  
**Prompt(s):** Quidditch  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word count:** 217  
**Summary (If Applicable):** This is why we, fangirls, like Quidditch too.  
**Warnings:** Incest. Slash. Wanking.  
**Notes:** Not Betaed. Horrible. Fluffy and ugh...not good. Really.

* * *

**Thank you Quidditch**

His movements and breath went faster. Closing his eyes was not enough to focus properly. Already wanking but being aware that the orgasm will not be as satisfying as he would have liked was something that drove Fred nuts. _C'mon, c'mon_, he urged himself as one hand supported his weight over the table. _Maybe if I sit down..._ He should know better by now. Even if he was in a rush, he shouldn't try wanking in a standing position. His efforts to support his weight stole his attention, making it more difficult to picture in his mind images to turn him on.

So he turned around, to sit over the same table. His hand kept stroking his cock the whole time. A moan came from the door. Fred opened his eyes widely, only to find George imitating his actions. It was more like watching himself in a mirror. _No, this is hotter._

"How did your arse got so tight and..." George couldn't finish his question as his mouth watered. He's never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

Feeling his orgasm building, Fred whispered a quick "_Quidditch_", before his come spread all over himself.

"Merlin bless Quidditch," George groaned as he joined his brother in what they later called "the best orgasm in a long time".


	12. Hermione, the detective: Fred&George

**Title:** Hermione, the detective  
**Team:** Fred  
**Pairing(s):** Fred/George, Hermione, Angelina  
**Prompt(s):** the five senses  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word count:** 713  
**Summary (If Applicable):** The twins' secret is discovered by the brightests -and most observant- witch of her age.  
**Warnings:** Implied incest and slash.  
**Notes:** Not betaed. Silly ficlet. It ended up beign longer than i expected.

* * *

**Hermione, the detective**

"They are connected. In more ways than we can think about. They are connected by their five senses," Hermione confessed in a hurried whispered to Angelina.

Angelina snorted. Madam Pince quickly scowled at her disrupting the impeccable silence in the room.

"It's true!" Hermione whispered, a bit hurt at Angelina's lack of credibility. "I've been observing them very closely these past few weeks. Just like you suggested me to do."

"And this is what you came up with?"

Hermione huffed indignantly. "Yes, is there a problem with that?" She crossed her arms over her chest before continuing. "To answer your question, yes, they are having an extra-brotherly relationship, but--"

"Extra-brotherly relationship?" Angelina asked back having a hard time trying to hide her smile.

"Well, what would you call it, then?"

"They are fucking. The Weasley twins are fucking. Repeat with me, Hermione."

"No," she hissed. "I won't say it. Stop. _Anyway_, as I was saying--"

"Oh, yeah, right. The five senses," Angelina remembered.

"Yes. Sight: I noticed that whenever they look at each other their eye colour changes. Drastically. They turned several shades darker and there's this...sparkle that indicates they share a secret. A very _valuable_ secret," Hermione whispered in a mysterious tone.

Angelina didn't look surprised or interested at all. She had received the confirmation she needed already. This was just to give Hermione the pleasure of spilling her full report to someone. "Go on," she said in a bored tone, supporting her head with her fist over the table.

"Hearing: they hear everything the other is saying even if they are involved in different conversations. For example, last Thursday, Fred was in one side of the Common Room speaking with Lee and Katie, while George was on the _other_ side talking with you. However, when Fred joked about something with their group, George was the first to laugh."

"Yes," she gasped. "I noticed that!" Angelina said loudly, receiving another scowl from Madam Pince. "I was having a serious conversation with him. There was no reason at all to laugh, and when he did I asked him about it. _'Fred is a funny guy_' he said, shrugging."

"I'm telling you. I should be a detective," Hermione said smiling proudly at her work.

"A what?"

She sighed. "Nothing." She leaned over showing three fingers to Angelina. "Number three: smell. Monday 15th, I borrowed a sweater from George. I had it on for a few minutes and then took it off. I rushed to find Fred, who was playing Exploding Snap with Ron. He instantly turned to me and said: 'Hermione, why do you smell like George?'. And I can assure you there was no smell of cologne or perfume in that sweater that could give my plan away."

Angelina stared at her intently. She definitely had interest in Hermione's conclusions now. Before she could say anything, Hermione went on. "_And_, last but not least, last night George came down to have breakfast in the last minute. Fred had already went upstairs to finish a Potions essay he hadn't finished, even though I had told him to do it before because we all know Snape would not hesitate in--"

"Hermione, to the point please."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Well, Fred had left a half-eaten muffing in his plate. When George came down, the plates with food had already disappeared, so he grabbed the half-eaten muffin on the plate. It was gross, considering he didn't know it was Fred's in the first place. Anyway, not even bothering to swallow before speaking, he said that the muffin tasted like Fred." Hermione's eyes widened to clarify her point. "Do you understand, Angelina? He recognized Fred's....saliva!"

"Just like that?"

"Well, he clearly regretted having said that. However, no one noticed except me, of course. God knows Ron and Harry can be in their own world when they discuss about Quidditch results," she finished complaining.

They sat there in a few seconds, deep in thought. "Wait a minute, you said _five_ senses, but you only explained four."

"Well, after all this, it is very obvious they had already _felt_ the other in more than one occasion, if you know what I mean..." Hermione said seriously before gathering her books and leaving Angelina behind with a quick "Goodnight".


	13. Smile: Fred&George

**Title:** Smile  
**Team:** Fred  
**Pairing(s):** Fred/George  
**Prompt(s):** Laughter is the best medicine  
**Rating:** G  
**Word count:** 181  
**Summary (If Applicable):** George makes a promise to his twin.  
**Warnings:** Implied incest. Slash. Cheesy.  
**Notes:** Not betaed. Inspired by Glee's version of the song Smile (by Chaplin). It's a gorgeous song. You should hear it :) And I promise the spamming has stopped!

* * *

**Smile**

George kneeled beside his brother's cold body. Tears welled up in his eyes as he stared the face that looked so much like his to others, but so different to him at the same time, all stiff and...lifeless. He cleaned his dripping nose with the end of his shirt before he leaned over to press a soft kiss on the corner of Fred's smiling lips. He didn't find it surprising at all when he noticed the ghost of a smile over Fred's cold lips. He had lived all his life with one of his face. Laughter was who he was. Laughter was what he gave others, filling their hearts and making them love him for who he was. Laughter was what George promised at that second that he would continue to give the world, even if the best wasn't among them anymore.

"I'll try my best, love. For you," he whispered as a sob caught in his throat. With one more kiss, George said goodbye to the love of his life, the one he never thought he'll have to live without.


	14. Teach me: Fred&George

**Title:** Teach me  
**Pairing(s):** Fred/George  
**Prompt(s):** hard, fast and loud  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Wordcount:** 410  
**Summary (If Applicable):** Fred is the expert. He has to teach George now.  
**Warnings:** All dialogue. Not betaed.

**

* * *

Teach me  
**

"Grab it like this."

"Like this?"

"No, that's too hard. Gentler."

"Okay, how's now?"

"No, that's too soft. You need a to grab it firmly but not break it, ya know?"

"Okay, Fred. Stop talking like you're the expert. I'm sure you've done this only a couple of times."

"Nah, mate. Trust me. I've had enough practise. I'm an expert."

"Yeah, until I came in the picture. Just wait until you teach me. I'll become a master, I tell ya."

"Did you noticed that Mum would kill us if she saw us doing this?"

"Probably."

"I'm sure she will. This must be...against the law or something. We are brothers..."

"But Charlie taught _you_. And he's your brother too."

"Yes, but you're my _twin_."

"So?"

"So there must be a _special_ rule."

"Okay, since when do you care about rules?"

"I don't. I just was trying to imagine Mum's reaction."

"Well, stop doing that and tell me what to do now. I can't be grabbing it all day long until you--"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut it. Now...let me show you. But you can't be loud."

"How can I be---WOW!"

"Shhh! I told you not to be loud! Mum will hear us!"

"Sorry, sorry. But you just. Wow. That's was awesome, Fred."

"Oh, Georgie, when will you learn? I told you I'm an expert. And I'm a man of word."

"Pfft. You're not a _man_."

"_Yet_."

"Ha! Show me then. If you're a 'man', do it. Fast."

"Oooh, that mysterious tone...I'm scaaaared."

"Seriously, whoever said you were the funnier one of us, is a moron. C'mon. Stop bragging and do it. Hard, fast and loud."

"I will. But we'll have to be quick right after. Because Mum will hear us and she'll rush over here to see what we're on about, and we'll be dead if she finds us red-handed."

"Whatever you say, bro. Now, _please_...I can't wait any longer."

"Ooh, always so needy? Beg me."

"I just did."

"You're right. Okay...1...2...3!"

"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY! What did I tell you about playing with your father's Quidditch equipment!"

"But Muuum, Fred was just teaching me how to be a beater. We want to be prepared before we start Hogwarts!"

"Ha! I should have assumed you were part of all this too George. Both of you, inside. You'll clean the kitchen."

"Oh, but Mum--"

"NOW!"

"Yes, Madam."

"Like Dumbledore would ever allow a pair of eleven-year-olds joining the Quidditch team..."


	15. The clearing: Fred&George

**Title:** The clearing  
**Pairing(s):** Fred/George  
**Prompt(s):** Forbidden Forest  
**Rating:** PG (?)  
**Wordcount:** 184  
**Summary (If Applicable):** Who said Twilight characters are the only ones allowed to have a secret clearing?  
**Warnings:** Incest. Slash. The normal. Oh, and it's me writing it, so...fluff.

**

* * *

The clearing  
**

The autumn leaves crackled under his feet as he made his way tothe clearing that hid more secrets than anyone anything should ever keep. The full moon casted a bright glow, making his hair more noticeable than ever. The nostalgic smile was plastered on his face as he remembered the first time he had visited the Forbidden name had always caught his attention as soon as he heard Bill talking about it. Nothing was more tempting than what is prohibited. Now, as he recalled his childish anxiety, he wonders why he has never tried to explore the forest with George as soon as he got to Hogwarts.

He had just turned thirteen the first time the twins' punishment was assigned to Hagrid. It didn't take long before the sneeky teens got rid of him. And that was when they found it. The clearing was perfect. However, it perfection reached its highest point the day the experimental kisses and practise snogging sessions with George became a passionate battle of touches, gasps and exhilerating pelasure that would make the Weasley twins an official couple.


	16. The Butterfly Effect: Fred&George&Susan

**Title:** The Butterfly Effect  
**Pairing(s):** Fred/George/Susan, mentions of Twins/Draco  
**Prompt(s):** a Slytherin (or three)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Wordcount:** 283  
**Summary (If Applicable):** The twins have a plan  
**Warnings:** Cheeky. The twins are kind of evil here. Certainly not the nicest boys in the block. Not betaed!  
**Notes:** I don't know how this appeared on my Google Docs. I swear I had a whole different plot for that prompt. But it's a bit different form what I usually write. Not a lot different, but...

* * *

**The Butterfly Effect**

"Thank you, Susan."

"Yes, thank you. You were great."

"No, thank you, guys. This was...wow. You--This has been my fantasy for a long time now. I mean, I've always talked with Hannah about this because we share the same sexual fantasy. I mean, which girl wouldn't want to be in a threesome, with _twins_ and, especially, the Weasley twins. You know...I've always had this little crush on you when I was in Hogwarts. That day that you put Umbridge in her place--"

"Yeah, yeah. We know. We've heard it all from Hannah already," Fred chastised already rushing her to the door.

"You--You've...what?" Susan asked confused.

"Well, yeah. We started this game that sounds really awesome. Tell her 'bout it Fred," George said enthusiastically.

He turned to look at Susan's horrified face as she covered her body with her ripped dress the best she could. "It's kind of like a...butterfly effect," Fred explain seriously. "We started with one girl from Ravenclaw, two from Hufflepuff and--"

"And now you'll shag a Slytherin?!"

"Or three," George added winking at her.

"You're disgusting!" Susan said completely humiliated, grabbing her scattered shoes and purse.

"Yeah well, you didn't think so when I was sucking him off and you came all blushing asking if you could have a go to," Fred said cheekily as she run out the door in tears.

"Poor girl. You shouldn't have been so hard on her," George said softly, feeling sorry for Susan.

"Yeah, well. She deserved it. She didn't let me lick your come!"

George patted his back in sympathy. "Sorry, man. Next time."

"Sure. Unless we pick Malfoy as one of the Slytherins. I'm sure that Malfoy is all greedy and selfish."


	17. College life: Fred&George

**Title:** College life  
**Pairing(s):** Fred/George  
**Prompt(s):** Alternative Universe  
**Rating:** PG  
**Wordcount:** 393  
**Summary (If Applicable):** The twins enjoy their last week as Freshman (or whatever it's called)  
**Warnings:** Totally AU. Silly. Mentions of incest. Slash. Mentions of Twilight.  
**Notes:** Okay, this is a silly drabble. I don't live in the USA so all I know about college life there is from what my LJ friends say. Some things are shamelessly taken from their actual lives

* * *

**College life**

"What's up, Freddy?"

"I lost my IPod," Fred said mournfully.

"Oh, man...really? That sucks!" George said sympathetically as he entered Fred's room.

"Yeah...I can't believe it. I think it fell off my pocket or something. I _knew_ I shouldn't have gone clubbing with you guys," he said.

"No, what you shouldn't have done is take your IPod if we go clubbing. Speaking of which..." George grew suddenly uncomfortable as he sat on Fred's roommate bed.

"Yes?" Fred turned away from his Mac to look at his twin.

"What happened last night...I mean--"

"Oh, no. It's cool. I mean..." Fred answered quickly, looking down to hide his embarrassment.

"Yeah," he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Cool." Fred smiled at him softly and quickly turned back to his computer. How would he tell his brother that it was definitely not cool? Well, it was. It was the best thing he had ever experienced, but certainly against the law. He's his twin brother! Twins are not supposed to suck each other's cock at the back of the club, right? Fred wandered if that would affect his 4.5 GPA...

Of course, George felt the same way. He would rather die than admit that. Cool, outgoing brother giving his geeky twin a blow job? Nu-uh. That would make him so un-cool. What would Drake and Ian think?

"So....uhm...Ian and I were going to the movies tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come," he said slightly flinching as his dirty mind got fuzzy at the word 'come'.

"I don't know. I have this essay to finish--"

"That is not due for at least another week! C'mon! This is our second to last week here! In just a few days we'd have finished our first year! I think you deserve some fun before you start threatening about the fact that you'll be a Sophomore," George joked, bouncing on the bed.

"Oh my God! You're right! I'll be a Sophomore! That's--I need to prepare for--" Fred started to freak out.

"Nu-uh. None of that. You'll come with me to the movies and we'll watch Twilight's second movie with us," George said already pushing him out the door.

"You mean New Moon?" Fred asked with a disgusted face.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? That Rob Patz is hot enough to go through two hours of suffering."


	18. When nightmares: George,Arthur ::Gen::

**Title:** When nightmares come true  
**Pairing(s):** George & Arthur. Implied Fred/George (?)  
**Prompt(s):** shared history  
**Rating:** G  
**Wordcount:** 379  
**Summary (If Applicable):** The story repeats but in the saddest way  
**Warnings:** Sad, sad, sad. Not betaed.  
**Notes:** This is my last contribution. I swear. Take this as a thank you to everyone for the support and fun. This was awesome. A hectic month full of twincest, lovely new friends and giggling all around. THANK YOU! To everyone, l3petitemort and everyone who took part of this =)  
Oh, and sorry if I misinterpreted the prompt. I started writing with the idea in my head and forgot about it, so it took a different direction.

* * *

**When nightmares come true**

"Fred? Fred? Where are you?" George called from his bed, scared at the absence of his twin in the room.

Fred had always slept at his side. He was always there when he had a nightmare: willing to wake up and comfort him. Now, six-year-old George needed Fred to talk with him so he could forget about the bad dream. Uneasy and truly scared that his dreams would come true, he stepped out of his bed. Walking into the darkness of the hall, he called for his twin one more time.

The creek of a door opening made him jump in horror. A tall, dark shadow walked towards him slowly. He could only relax when he felt his father's reassuring arms around him.

"It's okay, Georgie. I'm here," Arthur smiled, plastering a kiss in his chubby cheek.

"Where's Fred?" George asked, throwing his arms around his dad's neck, looking for the comfort his twin able to offer him at the moment.

"He got sick and Mummy took him to Auntie Muriel's house for a medicine," he explained calmly as he took the boy to his master room.

"Can't I go?" George asked anxiously, even as he let his father tuck him next to him on the bed.

"You will have to wait until tomorrow, boy. You can sleep with me in this big bed. How's that?" Arthur raffled his hair and kissed him goodnight.

"Good," George pouted despite himself. He had always wanted to sleep in the big bed, but without Fred nothing was fun anymore. He missed his twin and couldn't wait to see him again.

"Fred? Fred? Where are you?" George awoke suddenly, founding himself shouting the words he had yelled in his dream.

The door opened quickly as his father entered his childhood bedroom. His face showed a sadness that only got more pronounced as he saw his son's tear stained face.

"It's okay, Georgie. I'm here," Arthur whispered as he hugged the twenty-year-old boy to his chest as if he were not a day older than six.

"Where's Fred, Dad? I miss him," George sobbed against his father's shoulder.

"I know. I wish I could solve it all with offering you my bed," Arthur thought aloud.

George chuckled softly as he kept crying. "Me too."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this is the end of the Fred and George stories. I told you it was only going to last all through April. Hope you enjoyed them. I know you won't like many of the stories but there's something for everyone (everyone who likes twincest, that is). Threesomes, slash, het, gen, etc. Angst, fluffy, comedy. Lots to choose from. I hope you enjoy some and if you do, a review will make me really happy. Even a simple word as a review will make me happy :)

Thank you! xoxo


End file.
